


Monster Match #6: Borz Werewolf

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chechen Wolf, Exophilia, F/M, Monster Match, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Werewolf, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: “My name is mizlizz. my pronouns are she/her, i'm demi with a preference for men. i'm 5'7, long brown hair, green eyes, and i LOVE DOGS! i have one dog and he is my world! his name is chase and he's basically a small black lab.i'm a nurse, so i feel like i'm more comfortable with sickness/gross things/things that require hospitalization than most people. i'm almost always hungry and/or cold, lol. i love singing! i hum and sing to myself a lot. and i tend to joke a lot when i'm trying to make someone comfortable for my partner,i prefer someone bigger than me. i've always been the tall one, so idk it's nice to feel small sometimes. he needs to be able to make me laugh and joke with me. someone who's supportive, gives compliments (tho god knows i can't take them), and gives me the confidence to go for the things i want but don't think i deserve. i think the one fantasy-scenario i have is just him seeing me from across the room like "..woah" with stars in his eyes *o*”





	1. Chapter 1

**You’ve been matched with a Borz Werewolf!**

_(Borz, pronounced bworz, is a legendary wolf of the Chechen nation of Russia and its national animal. According to mythology, the founder of the nation, Turpalo Noxchua, was raised by a Chechen wolf.)_

Working in a hospital was draining and thankless, so on your days off, you liked to do something that made you feel like a star: you sang at an open mic night at your local cafe. You didn’t like to brag, but you did normally draw a crowd. You sang songs from many genres and styles, and you loved the attention.

Many of your regulars were there, but there were a few new faces, one of which caught your eye as soon as you saw him. He was large, larger than anyone in the cafe. You’d always been tall, but you felt if he had been standing next to you, he’d have dwarfed you easily. He was also covered in thick gray-black fur. His face was that of a wolf, with gray eyes fixed on you, his mouth open in awe.

Your heart sped up under the intensity of his stare, but you continued your set for the evening. You sang another three or four songs, all the while you were the sole focus of his attention.

After you finished your last song, you bowed to exuberant applause. When you stepped down, you saw the mountain of a wolfman coming toward you. Your heart sped up again.

“You were lovely,” He said, a distinct Russian accent running through his words.

“Thanks,” You replied.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” He asked, gesturing toward the table where he had been sitting.

Surprised but pleased, you replied, “Sure, thank you.”

You both sat at the table and he called a waitress over. You ordered a cappuccino.

“What’s your name?” You asked him.

“Gregori Vasiliev,” He replied. He then asked you your name, and you told him.

“Are you professional?” He asked.

“Professional?” You echoed, confused.

He pointed at the stage. “You sing every night?”

You laughed. “Oh, goodness, no. This is just for fun. I’m a nurse by day.”

“A nurse?” He said. “You take care of people? That’s adorable.”

You could feel your whole body blush. You looked down, unable to meet his eye, and said, “Thanks.”

“If I said I was hurting, would you take care of me?” He said, a cheeky grin plastered on his face, showing his sharp teeth.

You smirked up at him. “What exactly is hurting?”

“My cheek is a little sore,” He said, making a show of rubbing it. “Perhaps a kiss would make it feel better.”

You snorted a laugh at him, but you leaned up, and he leaned down, and you pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Better?” You asked, smiling widely and crossing your arms.

“Much better,” He said, his grin from pointed ear to pointed ear.

You shook your head and laughed. “You’re despicable.”

“Just wait until I’ve taken you to dinner,” He said as your cappuccino arrived.

“Who says I’m agreeing?”

He bent low and whispered in your ear, “I’ll treat you like a princess, my dear. Take care of me, and I’ll take care of you.”

His warm breath blew down your shoulder and into the neckline of your dress, making your short-hairs stand on end. You shivered a little as he pulled back.

“Dinner sounds nice,” You said a little weakly, and he smiled… well… wolfishly, and you took a sip of your cappuccino, looking forward to that dinner and whatever else he might have planned for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner had been nice, and so was dessert, and the night cap, and before you knew it, he had invited you back to his apartment. You were so drunk on his attention, you said yes without a second thought. As soon as the door closed, his mouth was on yours and you were both shedding clothes as he guided you to his bedroom.

“Are you sure?” He asked you breathlessly as he shucked off his pants.

You threw off your dress and unhooked your bra. “Yes,” You replied, pulling him back in for a kiss. You fell backward onto his bed and kicked off your heels. He towered over you on the bed, braced on his hands and panting. He was almost completely shifted, but he was still standing on two feet. His rough tongue lathed over your body, over your breasts and nipples, down your stomach, and his nose pressed between your legs, licking at your core over your panties.

You gasped at the heat and pressure of his tongue. He used his teeth to rip your panties away, and it sent a shiver up your body. He pressed his tongue inside you and you groaned.

“Tell me if it’s too fast or too much,” He said, licking his chops.

You shook your head. “It’s _great_. Please don’t stop.”

He grinned that grin you were really coming to love, and bent to taste you again as if starving. Your back arched and you writhed under his firm grip. You balled the sheets in your fists and turned your head into the pillows as you came, muffling your cries.

He crawled up your body and turned your head to meet his kiss.

“Let me hear you, _kotenok_ ,” He whispered in your ear. You could feel him lining himself up with your entrance and you tensed with anticipation.

It had been a long time since you’d lain with anyone and you were, perhaps, a little over-eager. You pressed the heels of your feet into his buttocks, and he thrust into you. A surprised look crossed his face, replaced with a playful smirk.

“I like a woman who knows what she wants,” He said, nipping at your neck. He began to thrust, slow at first, but steadily speeding up. You could feel his knot bouncing off your body every time he pounded against you. You gripped the fur on his back, pulling on it slightly, as you moaned loudly. He wanted to hear you, he was going to hear you.

He seemed to enjoy your sounds; it spurred him to move faster. You could feel yourself getting close, and you cried out, “The knot! Gregori, the knot!”

He obliged you immediately, applying pressure until his knot popped inside of you, and an explosion of sensation set off in every nerve in your body, and you screamed in his ear.

“That’s what I like to hear,” He said, pistoning his hips against you as hard as he could while you clenched down on him. It didn’t take long for him to come undone, as well, and he collapsed on you, breathing hard and groaning.

He cuddled you in close. “You know, I only meant to be in town for a few weeks. I think I could extend my stay, if that sounds good to you.”

“It’s sounds wonderful,” you said, snuggling into the fur of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregori was away for business, but he was due back soon. He’d been living with you for several months now, but his work took him away frequently, sometimes for weeks at a time. It was almost like a long distance relationship, though he tried very hard to make up for it: always messaging you during the day, calling every night, and sending you lovely gifts regularly.

The newest gift, having arrived that very morning, was a beautiful blue dress that was dazzling on the hanger, but less so on you. Every single imperfection was amplified by the dress somehow. You could see how big your thighs were, every roll of your belly, every dimple in your butt. It was a beautiful dress, but it would have been more beautiful on a woman with less… mass. You thought about wearing a body shaper underneath it, but the dress was so slinky that you could see the lines, and that was almost more embarrassing. Disheartened, you took it off and hung it up in your closet, admiring it sadly knowing you’d never be comfortable wearing it.

Gregori’s plane would land at three p.m., but he could take ages at customs. Even still, you were there early, eager to see him again. When you saw his plane touchdown on the tarmac, you thought your heart would burst.

It took nearly an hour, but when you finally saw him walking toward you in his full human form, a huge grin on his face, you felt like you could breathe again. You rushed to him and he threw his arms around you, lifting you and spinning you around.

“It is my joy to see you again, beautiful one!” He said after kissing you soundly. His thick Russian accent always made you weak in the knees. “You look lovely. But you are not wearing the dress I sent. Did you not like it?” He asked as the two of you walked to baggage claim.

“Oh, I loved it, it’s beautiful,” you replied. “It’s just…”

“Just?” He asked, walking with an arm around your waist, dragging a massive suitcase behind him.

“It’s just that it made me look a little… chunky...” You admitted.

“I don’t understand,” He replied in confusion.

You sighed a little. “Fat. You could see how fat I am in it. Like, my stomach rolls and how big my thighs are. It made me feel self conscious about those… problem areas.”

“What problem?” He asked. “I love your belly and your thighs. They’re adorable. I love how soft you are.” He rubbed his hand slowly across your belly and kissed your neck.

“Gregori!” You gasped. “Wait till we get home!”

He chuckled. “Forgive me, _kotenok_. I have missed you so much, all I want is to touch you.”

“Well, control yourself, at least until we get to the house,” You said, though you were smiling.

He sighed, but smirked and nodded.

As you arrived at your car and got inside, he began to shift, not fully, but fur sprouted from his skin. He said he was more comfortable in the halfway state; not quite a man, not quite a wolf, but both at the same time.

“Ahh…” He sighed in relief. “That’s better. I feel like myself again. I hate having to hold the human form for so long.”

“I know, love,” You said. “But you’re home now. You can be yourself all you like.”

“Myself wants to be close to yourself as soon as possible,” He purred, running his fingers over your collarbone.

You bit your lip, but slapped his hand away. “You’re going to make me hit a tree, stop it.”

He chuckled again, but stopped trying to molest you while you drove. When you got back home, however, he was on you immediately, his hand on your hips and his lips on the back of your neck.

“Put the dress on,” He whispered into your hair. “I’ve been dying to see it on you.”

“Gregori…” You said, feeling a little dismayed.

“Please, _kotenok_?” He pleaded.

You _tsk_ ed but relented. “Okay,” You said reluctantly. “But you’re going to be disappointed.”

“I highly doubt that,” He said, sitting on the bed and pulling his shirt off. You took the dress off it’s hanger and went into the bathroom to change. It was just as bad as it was earlier, rolls and folds all over the place. You sighed dejectedly and walked out into the bedroom.

“See?” You said, holding out your arms and feeling rather defeated.

His jaw had dropped and he stared at you.

“Don’t stare like that,” You said, trying to cover yourself with your arms. “I know it looks bad.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, getting up and pulling your arms down, turning you as if dancing. “You are breathtaking. This dress is magnificent on you. You look like a queen, my love.”

“But…” You look down helplessly. “My stomach and thighs look so big. Not to mention my butt.”

He reached back with both hands and squeezed that very part of your body, making you squeak. “How can you be so blind, _kotenok_? These things you hate about yourself, I adore. I love how soft and warm you are against me. Let me show you.”

He took your hand and led you slowly to the bed, walking backward. He then put his hands on either side of your face and pulled you in gently for a deep, slow kiss. Using the slightest pressure, he had you sit down, still kissing you. He lay you down with one hand as the other slid slowly between your thighs, massaging the skin as he went. You whimpered a little against his lips.

“Mmm,” He hummed. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

He kissed your neck and chest above the low cut of the neckline, then moved down between your legs, carefully pulling the dress up over your legs and belly. You moved your hands to cover your stomach, but he nudged them away.

“Now, now,” He said. “Let me admire.”

He ran his nose over the skin of your belly, his claws drawing up and down, sending shivers up your spine. He kissed every inch of your flesh, moving slowly downward, kneading the skin.

“So soft,” He murmured.

Your breathing was coming faster and faster as he got lower and lower. He spread your legs wide and chuckled.

“No panties, eh? You missed me, too.”

You hid your face behind your hands and laughed nervously as he began to press open-mouthed kisses to the inside of your thighs, sucking and licking inward. Little moans escaped you as your core throbbed in anticipation.

“Your body is gorgeous. What’s not to love? This silky skin, the softness, the warmth. It’s heaven.”

The sheets balled up in your hands as he moved inward, and you could feel his breath on your wet slit. Your body was shaking with need.

“So eager,” He chuckled.

“Three weeks apart was tortured,” You breathed.

“I agree,” He replied in a husky voice. “Let’s make up that time, then?” And he pressed his tongue to you, slurping as his mouth closed around your pearl. His tongue flicked over, around, and down, and you cried out. Your body moved against his tongue almost involuntarily.

Being away for weeks had done nothing to dull his skill, and you were screaming his name within minutes, your thighs trembling from the force of the orgasm, toes curled and spine raised. As you were coming down, he rose up onto the bed to lay next to you, running his hands through your hair tenderly, watching your face with a pleased smile.

You looked at him through heavy lids. “God, I love you.”

His grin widened and he rolled on top of you, kissing you deep and hard. He shucked off his undershirt and somehow managed to kick off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and socks. The both of you leaned up enough so that he could pull the dress off of you and you could relieve him of his undergarments. Finally nude, he laid you back down and pulled your knees up, positioning himself between them. He was almost completely shifted and breathing hard, palming your breasts and licking the skin between them.

“This is all I’ve thought about for the last three weeks,” He growled, and you shivered underneath him.

You tilted your pelvis upward and said, “Actions speak louder, Gregori.”

He barked a laugh before burying himself inside you. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he stretched you. He pressed his body to yours, hugging you tightly, covering every inch of your body with his. He kissed you, moving inside you and making you whimper and moan. You couldn’t be silent with Gregori, not that he’d want you to be. He was too good, and he knew it, the cad. You smiled as you gasped for air, wrapping your legs around his waist.

He moved faster and faster, his pace becoming frantic and his breathing erratic. You could feel another wave cresting over you as he pushed his knot inside, and your whole body tensed up. You cried out as you came again. He snarled and his chest heaved as he came inside you. You could feel him pulse and throb. When he was spent, he collapsed on top of you and you both lay still, panting.

For a while, the two of you lay there, locked together, trying to get your breath back. He brushed your damp hair out of your face, kissing your brow and cheek and ear, and whispered words in Russian you didn’t yet understand. All you could do was stare at his face and smile.

When he was finally able to withdraw from your body, the two of you got up and took a shower together.

“Put the dress on, love,” He said. “I”m taking you to dinner.”

“Ooh, that sounds good,” You said, but hesitated. “You really want me to wear that dress out?”

“Yes,” He said, pulling you into his arms. “Because you look like a goddess in it. Everyone in this city should see what a beauty I have on my arm.”

You smiled shyly. “You’d almost make me believe that.”

“I’ll say it every single day until you do,” He said, kissing your cheek.

He took you to a _very_ nice restaurant, something you certainly couldn’t afford on a nurses wages. You’d gotten dolled up in your best make up and nicest hairstyle, and he was in his full human form and wearing his best suit.

“Reservation for Vasiliev, party of two,” Gregori said to the hostess.

“When did you make a reservation?” You asked him in an undertone.

“Two months ago,” He said, winking.

Impressed, you took his arm and he walked you through the restaurant behind the hostess, who led you to a very secluded booth. It was obscured from line of sight of most of the restaurant.

“Excellent,” Gregori said. “This will do nicely.” He tipped the hostess, and she left the two of you to get comfortable.

After ordering wine and some appetizers, Gregori turned to you and took both your hands, kissing the knuckles.

“You’re certainly turning on the charm today,” You asked, smiling softly at him.

“I’ve brought you another gift for you, _kotenok_ ,” He said. “I’m not sure if you will like it, but I wanted to give it to you either way. I wanted it to be special. That’s why we are here.”

“What kind of gift requires all this?” You asked, confused.

With a shaking hand, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring box. Your heart nearly exploded.

“Oh, Gregori…” You said, covering your mouth with your hand. The tears were already falling.

“I know my work keeps us apart,” He said with a sad look in his eye. “But my heart is always with you. I never want you to doubt that.” He opened the ring box, and took out the absolutely _gorgeous_ ring and placed it on your left ring finger. “Be my wife, my love. All I have and all I am is yours. Marry me. Please.”

“Oh god, yes, Gregori!” You said, hugging him tightly. “I’d marry you right now if we had a priest here.”

He chuckled. “So eager. Life with you will always be an adventure, won’t it, my love?”

“You can bet on it,” You said, wiping away tears so that you could kiss him again. He reciprocated enthusiastically.


End file.
